Mysteries Unraveled
by ANS4Christ
Summary: A mission to an alien world leaves one of the team with more questions than answers. R&R PLEASE!FINALLY COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Stargate belongs to the Scfi channel, MGM, and whoever else owns them. I get no money for this!  
  
Rating: G  
  
Season six (set before Full Circle)  
  
Spoilers: Prophecy  
  
Characters: Jonas, Col. O'Neill, other(Amy) Teal'c, and Sam.  
  
Category: supernatural, mystery, angst.  
  
Side Note: This story is set after my previous story "The Bend in the Road". Now you can still read this if you haven't read the previous one but you might get a bit confused, especially on who Amy is and the talk of the device. Also to those who read the other story I may very well give some answers about the device so some questions may be answered. Also P3X-278 was just made up if it's an actually planet or someone else's sorry, it was unintentional.  
  
Personal Note: My apologies for taking so long in writing this story. My family is trying to move across country and with senior year things have just been nuts. I might add that my computer deleting three chapters of this didn't help. Either way I hope you all enjoy, and I'll update as often as I can! God Bless!  
  
Unraveling Mysteries  
By Ans4Christ  
  
"You think I'm crazy don't you?" Jonas asked.  
  
"I don't think your crazy, Jonas." Amy stated for the fifth time.  
  
"You have to think I'm crazy, everyone thinks I'm crazy." He paused," In fact I think that I'm crazy!"  
  
"Well at least you're all in agreement." Amy chuckled.  
  
Jonas just eyed her, "You know I would think you could show a little more compassion on me here." He tried to readjust the pillow behind his head." Can't you at least be nice to a guy when he's injured?"  
  
Amy rolled her eyes," Don't even try to pull that on me. You're saying your crazy and then want pity, not gonna work sorry." She crossed her arms and sat back in her chair," Besides, from what Janet told me, all of SG-1 came back pretty banged up."  
  
"We had a little trouble off-world." Jonas said hesitantly.  
  
"A little trouble? Let's see, Sam's in recovery because of her internal bleeding, not to mention her fractured ribs; Teal'c dislocated his shoulder and broke two ribs along with a fractured collarbone; you have a severe concussion, three fractured ribs, and a fractured wrist. And what was it that happened to Colonel O'Neill again?"  
  
Jonas rubbed his eyes," His arm got wedged under a huge rock."  
  
"Right, he has a slight concussion and a broken arm. Silly me you're right it was only a little bit of trouble."  
  
He eyed her again, "You're having fun with this aren't you?"  
  
"No, just teasing, but truth be told if you were worried about Janet being put out of work the four of you just made her job more secure."  
  
"Okay now I know that you're having fun with this," he paused," wait a minute. Since when do you call Dr. Frasier by her first name?"  
  
Amy shrugged," Since she, Sam, and I went out to dinner a few weeks ago."  
  
"Oh. So you never answered my question, do you think I'm crazy or not?"  
  
Amy hung her head," Jonas, I have told you five times that I do not think that you're crazy. However you're continued asking me of this is making me crazy."  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just I keep encountering these things that I can't figure out and not being able to figure them out drives me nuts. It's like I feel as though I figured something out but yet everything supporting what I found out or even how I found it out makes no sense. And in fact everything I just said makes no sense!"  
  
Amy bit her lip," You know Jonas; you never told me the whole story of what happened. I mean I have a basic idea of what took place, but not the whole thing. Care to share the whole story?"  
  
"You sure you want to hear about this?"  
  
Amy shook her head," You know Jonas; you have to stop doubting my sincerity. Now tell me what happened."  
  
"Okay, but before I begin I should say that you were right."  
  
"Well, this is a news-flash, but about what?"  
  
"Before we went to P3X-278, you stopped me in the hall and said you had a bad feeling about us going there remember?"  
  
Amy thought for a moment, "Yeah, I had a feeling something bad would happen, in particularly to you. Those feelings didn't leave while you were gone either."  
  
"Well, all I can say is that you're precognitive feelings are more on than mine were." Amy laughed," I'm serious. Something did happen and it all started because of me."  
  
"Is this why you feel like you're crazy?"  
  
"No, that comes later. But it's my fault we all got into this mess in the first place."  
  
"There you go blaming yourself again."  
  
"I'm serious Amy, this is all my fault."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Sure you want to hear this?"  
  
"Jonas!"  
  
"Alright, alright; okay, well it all started when we were on the planet-"  
  
P.S. I love reviews! Just try not to flame to hard!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Stargate belongs to the Scfi channel, MGM, and whoever else owns them. I get no money for this!  
  
Rating: G  
  
Season six (set before Full Circle)  
  
Spoilers: Prophecy  
  
Characters: Jonas, Col. O'Neill, other(Amy) Teal'c, and Sam.  
  
Category: supernatural, mystery, angst.  
  
Side Note: This story is set after my previous story "The Bend in the Road". Now you can still read this if you haven't read the previous one but you might get a bit confused, especially on who Amy is and the talk of the device. Also to those who read the other story I may very well give some answers about the device so some questions may be answered. Also P3X-278 was just made up if it's an actually planet or someone else's sorry, it was unintentional.  
  
Personal Note: My apologies for taking so long in writing this story. My family is trying to move across country and with senior year things have just been nuts. I might add that my computer deleting three chapters of this didn't help. Either way I hope you all enjoy, and I'll update as often as I can! God Bless!  
  
Yet another Side Note: Yes, I did change the title. I had an issue with it for some odd reason. Sorry if the characters seem a bit off, I wrote and proofed this at like 1 in the morning.

Mysteries Unraveled  
By Ans4Christ

P3X-278  
  
Sg-1 was tracking through the sand on another barren world. From what they were able to tell no life inhabited this planet, but they were continuing on because the MALP had shown remains of a temple far ahead. They reached it and searched it, but nothing but cracked and corroded walls remained, not even writings seemed to have survived the harsh element of wind and sand.  
  
"Well this has been a wonderful waste of time." Colonel O'Neill stated the wind nearly blowing his hat off.  
  
"We had to check it out sir, there could have been something of use here." Sam pointed out.  
  
"But there wasn't Carter, that's the point. We wasted our time on a windy and sandy planet. I mean if it was nice and tropical with a beach or something to look at it wouldn't have been so bad. But the windy and sandy planets drive me nuts."  
  
"What about Abydos Sir?" Sam asked with a smirk.  
  
He paused," Okay that is the only planet I like with sand. But again at least there's life there. Jonas! Did you find anything at all?"  
  
Jonas shook his head as he stepped out of what remained of the temple." No sir, nothing. If there were writings they've been gone for a long time. One thing's for sure though, whoever built this temple hasn't been around for centuries."  
  
"Isn't that the least bit unnerving to anyone, to be in a place that has been deserted? I mean why are they all gone?" Colonel O'Neill asked.  
  
Jonas shrugged, "I have no idea sir. There is literally nothing here to explain this."  
  
"Well now that we know whatever it is that we know, or should I say don't know, maybe we should head back to the gate."  
  
Teal'c stood staring in the other direction." The wind appears to be growing in strength." He stated.  
  
Colonel O'Neill walked over to him." It's a windy planet Teal'c, that's gonna happen."  
  
"I think Teal'c's right sir, it feels windier now than it was an hour or so ago." Sam said.  
  
"Maybe it's getting winder because evening's approaching, or maybe a storm front's moving in." Jonas suggested.  
  
"Listen to him guys, he lives on the Weather Channel." Colonel O'Neill said. They all stared at him, "Well he made a good point."  
  
"Either way," Sam began shaking her head," We should probably try to get off of this high spot. It'll be less windy when we head back into the valley."  
  
"Yes, but what happens when we get to the top again?" Colonel O'Neill asked. They all stared at him again. "Seriously, what?" They continued to stare," Let's go shall we." He said and strode forward.  
  
As they walked back to the gate the wind continued to pick up and swirl around them. At times it seemed as if the wind was an angry being spying upon these strangers that dared be upon its world. Day continued to fade and as night drew in, they all hurried their pace in hopes of making it back before complete nightfall. Even though no life appeared on this planet there was an eerieness about it that made all of them uncomfortable and yearn to leave. Finally they began to see the Stargate in the distance. It stood out to them amidst the drawing darkness. When they were about 100 feet away Jonas stopped.  
  
"Jonas! What are you doing? Let's get out of here!" Colonel O'Neill called.  
  
"Something fell out of my pack. I'm just getting it." Jonas bent down to get the book that had somehow fallen out, but the wind quickly covered it. Jonas swept the sand around to find it, finally he did. He grabbed the book and stood to leave. Looking for that book was a memory that years later still gave him an chill.  
  
At that moment the wind seemed to grow stronger then ever and it almost seemed to whirl around them. In the spots that they all were standing it continued to whirl around and around to the point that they couldn't see; the stand beneath them began to ebb away. Slowly the sand seemed to open up and they were drawn down deeper and deeper, into the depths of sand, and slowly it swallowed them all. The wind died down and the sand ceased to blow; the land was covered with the stillness of night. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Stargate belongs to the Scfi channel, MGM, and whoever else owns them. I get no money for this!  
  
Rating: G  
  
Season six (set before Full Circle)  
  
Spoilers: Prophecy  
  
Characters: Jonas, Col. O'Neill, other(Amy) Teal'c, and Sam.  
  
Category: supernatural, mystery, angst.  
  
Side Note: This story is set after my previous story "The Bend in the Road". Now you can still read this if you haven't read the previous one but you might get a bit confused, especially on who Amy is and the talk of the device. Also to those who read the other story I may very well give some answers about the device so some questions may be answered. Also P3X-278 was just made up if it's an actually planet or someone else's sorry, it was unintentional.  
  
Personal Note: My apologies for taking so long in writing this story. My family is trying to move across country and with senior year things have just been nuts. I might add that my computer deleting three chapters of this didn't help. Either way I hope you all enjoy, and I'll update as often as I can! God Bless!  
  
Yet another Side Note: Yes, I did change the title. I had an issue with it for some odd reason. Sorry if the characters seem a bit off, I wrote and proofed this at like 1 in the morning.  
  
P.S. In case I haven't mentioned I LOVE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mysteries Unraveled  
By Ans4Christ  
  
Jonas awoke with a start. As he opened his eyes all he saw was darkness. He was lying on his back. He coughed but it choked him. Somehow he was able to roll over, and was then able to breathe easier. Sand was all over him. In his eyes, in his noise, in his mouth, it felt as if it were in his lungs as well. He lay on his stomach for a few moments. Pain was screaming throughout his sides, and his head ached horribly. He would say he was dizzy if he could have seen anything. But it was all darkness.  
  
He placed his right hand on the ground to push himself up. That was his first mistake, a small yelp escaped him. He bit his lip hard and lay back down. Slowly he applied pressure to his other hand and pushed himself up. He found that he was lying near a wall so he pulled himself up and leaned against it. He cradled his injured hand and gently laid his head against the wall.  
  
He had no clue as to where he was, his yell had echoed on the walls and no one else had seemed to notice which gave him a great fear that he was alone. He vaguely remembered what had happened, but where he was now was anything but sandy. Ironically the ground was hard and cold, as were the walls. There was nothing but blackness. The air had a stingy smell to it. He thought of the others and tried to call for them. Tried being the word. His voice seemed to catch in his throat. It felt parched and he couldn't form words from it. He closed his eyes and despite much effort began to drift off. He fought to stay awake, he blinked his eyes, tried to move, even applied pressure to his injured wrist. But after awhile he could fight no longer and what light he had was consumed by darkness once again. -  
  
Sometime later he awoke again. His head was still aching but it seemed a bit clearer, his side still throbbed, but his immediate problem was his thirst. His mouth was dry; his tongue felt like sandpaper, there was nothing left to swallow. He knew he had water in his pack. If only he could find it. He didn't know how long he had been unconscious but it hadn't changed his circumstances any. It was still beyond dark where he was and he couldn't hear a thing. It was a deafening silence. He forced himself to move about and to slowly drag himself along the wall of the place. He would pull himself a little bit forward and then feel around with his good hand to see if he could find his pack. Finally he touched it and pulled it towards him. He found his water and after drinking he was finally able to swallow and even to find his voice again. He quickly fumbled through his pack and found his flashlight. He turned it on and pointed it to various parts of his surroundings to see where he was.  
  
It looked pretty much as it felt. A dark gray with jagged rocks, the place itself seemed to have an air of harshness to it. He did notice passageways going in different directions. He pointed his flashlight to the walls to see if by chance there were writings on it. There was nothing. It seemed just as barren and desolate as the land above. Jonas didn't see anyone else in the room. He called out the names of his teammates several times but heard nothing in reply. He took a deep breath and pushed himself up. As he slowly stood he gripped unto the wall and closed his eyes, dizziness washing over him. After it had passed he went for his pack. He fumbled for a marker and put a large x on the wall so that he would know if he passed this way again. Jonas then grasped the flashlight with his injured hand, wincing as he did, and dragged the pack with the other as he went to search for the rest of Sg-1.  
  
The passageways were narrow and the air that was in them seemed to smother Jonas even more. He continued to point the flashlight in various directions hoping for some clue as to where he was. He continued to call out the names of the others but that appeared to be in vain as well. At that moment he wondered if he should be making noise in case of an enemy. But even with all of his previous yelling nothing had happened. There were no writings or markings anywhere. It didn't appear as if this path had been traveled at all. He was led into another open room with various passageways and it all looked the same: dark, cold, with a stingy smell. He kept walking like this for what seemed ages. Each room looked the same and each passageway after that. Even though there were passageways that led in all directions he had continued in the path that appeared the straightest. He finally came to what appeared to be a fork in the road. He pointed the flashlight in every direction trying to see which way he should go. As he shined it to the right he noticed something on the ground. He stepped closer to it. It was Colonel O'Neill's hat. He shined his flashlight forward and proceeded down the passageway.  
  
He constantly swung the flashlight in every direction seeing if he could find anything else. After a while he came into an open room. It was small and confined. But out of the corner of his eye he saw things scattered on the ground. As he stepped closer he found a pack. After rummaging through it Jonas realized it was Colonel O'Neill's. He started to call out his name but there was no answer. He kept searching throughout the room but could not find him. There was another passageway leading in another direction. He headed towards it and just outside of it, hidden by rocks was the unconscious form of Colonel O'Neill. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Stargate belongs to the Scfi channel, MGM, and whoever else owns them. I get no money for this!  
  
Rating: G  
  
Season six (set before Full Circle)  
  
Spoilers: Prophecy  
  
Characters: Jonas, Col. O'Neill, other(Amy) Teal'c, and Sam.  
  
Category: supernatural, mystery, angst.  
  
Note: In case I haven't mentioned it I LOVE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M BEGGING HERE!!!!!!!!!!!! Seriously I want to know what people thing. Just try not to flame too hard(.  
  
Mysteries Unraveled  
By Ans4Christ  
  
Jonas ran up to him shouting his name over and over again, trying desperately to rouse him. But it was too no avail. His vital signs seemed good, at least as much as Jonas could tell. He lay on his side and it appeared the whole length of his arm was under several large rocks. Jonas considered moving them but then thought against it. He didn't want to chance injuring the Colonel more. He had an abrasion on his forehead, but it wasn't bleeding.  
  
Jonas gathered the various supplies from the Colonel's pack and brought them closer. He placed a rolled up mat under the Colonel's head. Jonas turned on the Colonel's flashlight to get more light in the dark passageway. He walked ahead a little bit to see if there was any sign of Sam or Teal'c but that proved in vain. He considered going on, but a sudden wave of exhaustion came over him and he felt as though he were about to fall. He balanced himself and made it back to where the Colonel was. Jonas leaned against the wall and slowly slid to the ground. He again fought with himself to stay awake, but this time his will seemed less eager to fight and he slipped into unconsciousness once again. -  
  
"Jonas? Jonas, wake up! Wake up that's an order!" On the edge of consciousness Jonas heard a harsh voice calling him, then he felt something which felt like a small pebble hit his leg and he jarred awake. When the fuzziness of his eyes faded he saw Colonel O'Neill looking at him and vaguely waving his free hand to get his attention.  
  
"It's about time! It's a bit unnerving when you're lying under a rock you know."  
  
"Sorry sir. Are you okay?" Jonas asked groggily.  
  
"My arm in wedged under a rock, Jonas. How do you think I am?"  
  
Jonas rubbed his eyes," Sorry, sir. Give me a second and I'll see if I can help."  
  
"Where's Carter and Teal'c?"  
  
Jonas sat up a bit straighter, closing his eyes as he did. "I have no idea, sir. I was looking around for at least an hour before I found you. I searched a bit ahead but I found nothing. I didn't get any responses to my calling either."  
  
Colonel O'Neill sighed, "Any signs of unfriendly critters?"  
  
Jonas shook his head, "Nothing sir. This place wherever or whatever it is, is just as barren as the surface was. There are countless passageways and open rooms but there are no writings or even indications that these paths have been trodden recently. It makes no sense."  
  
"You gotta love this job." Colonel O'Neill said faking enthusiasm.  
  
Jonas laughed. "It has its up moments."  
  
Colonel O'Neill eyed him, "You better not say that this is one of them."  
  
Jonas slowly shook his head. "Trust me, sir, farthest thing from my mind."  
  
"Good to hear. So how are you? Injuries?"  
  
Jonas sighed," My head defiantly, wrist also hurts, and my sides."  
  
"Oh you're in great shape."  
  
Jonas shrugged, "At least I'm mobile."  
  
"Fair enough. Unlike me."  
  
"Let me see if I can help get that off of you, sir."  
  
"Forget it, Jonas. Even if you weren't hurt you couldn't do it on your own. This rock is pressing my arm and shoulder down so hard into the ground I can barely feel it. So at least the pain isn't that bad. As long as I don't move-or breathe."  
  
"I'm sorry sir, this is all my fault."  
  
Colonel O'Neill looked at him. "How do you figure that? Did you put the rock on me while I was unconscious?"  
  
Jonas smirked," No, sir."  
  
"Than how dare I ask is this you're fault?"  
  
Jonas thought for a moment. "Well, if I hadn't stopped to get that book we probably would have gotten to the gate in time and none of this would have happened. So it's my fault."  
  
Colonel O'Neill rubbed his eyes," Jonas, can you still see the future?"  
  
Jonas gave a confused look, "What?"  
  
"Are you still precognitive? Can you still see the future?"  
  
"No, sir-you know that."  
  
"Okay, than let it go. I mean if you could still see the future and you knew that this was going to happen and you let it happen anyway; well then I will admit I would be really mad at you right now. But considering the fact that you had no idea what was going to happen I really don't think this could be categorized as your fault."  
  
"True, still if I hadn't gone for the book-"  
  
"Jonas! Please let it go, my head is starting to pound and the last thing I need is someone harping over doing something that can't change the current situation."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Good. Now for important matters, do we have any water? Of course drinking in this position should prove rather interesting." 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Stargate belongs to the Scfi channel, MGM, and whoever else owns them. I get no money for this!  
  
Rating: G  
  
Story note: Slight spoilers for the Fifth Race. Now I missed rewatching the episode so I might be a bit off about the Ancient thing so please just excuse any errors. Thanks.  
  
Note: I just wanted everyone to know I wrote more in this story and proofed it on my birthday. (Actually it was what I wanted to do). So I hope you all like it. Also I think I finally have a good idea where this is going, so after this chapter it should start getting really cool. Thanks! And remember the best way to support your local author is to review them!  
  
Mysteries Unraveled  
By Ans4Christ  
  
"Okay, so that's why you blame yourself. But you still haven't said why you think you're crazy." Amy stated.  
  
Jonas gave an exasperated look," I'm getting to that."  
  
"Well, do you think you could get to it before the next century?"  
  
"I didn't say this was short did I?"  
  
Amy pondered that, "No, I'll grant you that much."  
  
"Thank you." He paused,"Where was I?"  
  
"I think you were about to say why you think you're crazy."  
  
Jonas thought for a moment, "No, I wasn't even near that yet."  
  
"Um, about to say why unexplainable findings drive you crazy?" Amy toyed.  
  
"Amy!"  
  
"Well that's the ultimate truth isn't it? You have to admit you're still frustrated over the entire Ancients device thing."  
  
"That's because it was never officially resolved." He stated.  
  
"It was resolved, Jonas."  
  
"No, it was assumed, we never figured out its exact purpose or why the Ancients were so interested in the Bible. I mean what did they mean by saying that all things within it were true, or something like that."  
  
"Well, I have a theory on it all. Want to hear it?"  
  
Jonas laid his head on his pillow and closed his eyes," Do I have a choice?"  
  
Amy thought for a moment, "No."  
  
"In that case continue."  
  
"Well, we all know that Ancients observe and study other races right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Okay, well the Ancients were called the builders because they were the gods that helped the Romans build their roads and such. So here's my theory. If they were around at that point in history, that means they were probably on the earth during and after the time of Christ. Now when Christianity came on the scene it stirred a lot of things up. That's just historical fact. Since the Ancients liked to study things maybe they were interested in what all the fuss was about so they decided to check it out. Maybe they even decided to check the history of it out. Let's say they did, what if after checking everything they realized it was the truth. That the truths of the Old Testament supported this new belief beyond a doubt, and when they realized this they wanted it to be preserved so that others may know it as well. It's sketchy but it kind of makes sense doesn't it?"  
  
Jonas was speechless for a moment. This was definitely some theory. Whether it was valid or not he had no idea. But truth be told it made more sense than anything he had come up with. "When in the world did you come up with an idea like that?"  
  
"I was reading something about the Ancients in the computer and I don't know it just came to me. I mean it is just a theory but somehow it just seemed to click. I know that there will never be an official answer on the mission report, but to me I think that's the unofficial answer."  
  
"That is truly amazing Amy. I don't know if I agree with that I'll be honest. But it is certainly something to think about. And there's something else; one of the reason's I'm so frustrated about this mission is because of the Ancients, and it ties back to that device."  
  
Amy's eyes widened," You're kidding me right?"  
  
Jonas shook his head,"No, but I'll get back to that later. It's difficult to explain. But let me tell you, your theory is ingenious."  
  
"I don't know why you're so amazed. I am smart too you know. You're not the only quick-study on this base."  
  
Jonas laughed," Yeah, you're giving me some serious competition. I better watch out or you're going to try and get my job."  
  
Amy smiled," Somehow I don't think that's possible. What would be really cool would be if you and I could work together. Of course knowing us we would talk more than we would work."  
  
"Or we would come up with the same ideas. Or freak Sam out again like we did last week."  
  
"I don't see what the big deal was about that. I mean people can say the same thing at the same time. It happens."  
  
"I know, but you know what? I think that everybody still thinks something is going on between us."  
  
Amy shook her head," You know you would think with what these people deal with everyday that would be very low priority. I would like to think that rumors don't circulate here like high school."  
  
"Oh there are rumors." Jonas said slyly.  
  
Amy edged closer, a smile playing at her lips, "What kind of rumors?"  
  
"You interested?"  
  
"Well now I am yeah."  
  
"When I first came here I heard some stuff about Colonel O'Neill and Sam."  
  
Amy's jaw dropped, "You're kidding?"  
  
"Nope, some people think that the two of them are seeing each other secretly or something like that."  
  
"Well that's ridiculous. Do you think there is something between them?"  
  
"Obviously nothing like that, but I won't deny I think that they have an unspoken thing going on."  
  
"Weird."  
  
"All the little secrets about the SGC that no one talks about."  
  
Amy laughed. "Things like that are probably more secretive then the missions." She paused." Jonas, are you ever going to tell me why you think you're crazy or what?"  
  
Jonas gave her a look." Well maybe if someone would stop interrupting me I would be able to."  
  
Amy shrugged," So what's your point?" Jonas rolled his eyes," Just teasing. Continue, I promise I won't say another word."  
  
"Okay. Where was I?"  
  
"Saying why you are still obsessed with proving yourself."  
  
"Amy!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Okay as I was trying to say. Now I remember, a few hours after that I thought I should try to find Sam and Teal'c." –  
  
Note: REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M BEGGING HERE!!!!!!!!!!!! I NEED TO KNOW IF PEOPLE ARE READING!!!!!PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
P.S. I ALSO JUST WANTED TO SAY : CONGRATS CLASS OF 2004! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Stargate belongs to the Scfi channel, MGM, and whoever else owns them. I get no money for this!  
  
Rating: G  
  
Thanks for the reviews, it's good to know that people are reading. More and more are also welcome( I'm going to try to keep up with this as often as I can, but we are in the middle of moving across country so I can't promise how soon it'll be. Hope you all like, and let me know, I'm trying to make it as cool as possible. And remember as I said before the best way to support your local author is to review them!  
  
P.S. Any Stargate fans in Arizona?  
  
Mysteries Unraveled  
By Ans4Christ  
  
"Are you sure you'll be okay here, sir?" Jonas asked as he checked his flashlight and got himself ready to start looking for the others.  
  
"You mean because I'm stuck under a rock with no way to hide or defend myself if someone wanted to attack? Yeah no problem. I'm not the one who can't see straight. You sure you'll be okay?" After he had stood, Jonas had leaned against the wall with his eyes closed, obviously dizzy.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just need to go slow. Besides we need to find out where we are and where the others are. I'm wondering if they're close because they were near you when we were on the surface. They could be a little up the way. I got to check it out."  
  
"Go for it. But be careful. I don't want you falling down another hole or something, because in case you didn't notice I'm not much help."  
  
Jonas grinned. He maneuvered his pack onto his shoulders wincing as he did. Grasping the flashlight he looked at his watch." I should be back in an few hours sir."  
  
"Does it really matter if you're longer? It's not like I can go looking for you."  
  
Jonas paused, "Good point. Well, either way I should be back by than and hopefully I will have found something."  
  
"Take your time, I'll still be here."  
  
Jonas pursed his lips," Try to get some rest if you can sir." Colonel O'Neill nodded. Jonas sighed and headed down the dark passageway in front of him. -  
  
Darkness, coldness, and stinginess; that was all Jonas could feel or see as he continued through the passageways. It didn't change, one turn than another. He turned off into some side passageways in hope of finding something but there was nothing.  
  
He didn't get it. Sam and Teal'c had been closer to Colonel O'Neill, they should be near here. Or at least there should be some sign of them however vague it might prove to be. The passageways continued, and continued, never changing or varying. It was as though this was some under ground labyrinth that he was stuck in and there was no way out. The walls remained blank, and everything appeared the same.  
  
After about an hour Jonas began to notice two slight changes in his surroundings. One was the fact that it seemed to be getting darker, if that were even possible; the other, it seemed as though he were going downhill. It wasn't steep but it felt as if he were gradually descending lower, and lower. After a few moments however other changes became apparent. The passageways on the sides of him started to disappear, and then he noticed that the path began to narrow and become straighter. The gradualness of the descent changed and he began to feel himself being pulled forward by the heaviness of gravity behind him.  
  
He found himself trying to slow down, as he was being pulled forward more and more. He put his good hand out to the side and tried to steady himself. But after awhile this was stopped working, as he was starting to slide forward. Then before him the path became completely steep similar to a super-slide at a theme park. Luckily Jonas was able to wedge his foot in a crevice in order to prevent himself from going any further. He picked up a small rock to see or hear rather, what was ahead of him. He rolled it down the slide-like path and listened as it rolled down. Jonas strained to hear it hit the bottom; after several seconds a faint blink was heard as it hit it's destination, and then Jonas thought he heard the sound of splashing water.  
  
Jonas took a deep breath and looked behind him. There was no way he could go forward, it sounded like it led to a very bad dead-end: dead being the word. However, behind him didn't look much better. The steepness of where he was, was going to make it difficult to force himself up, plus the fact that he had gravity working against him. His head pounded, and he felt nausea trying to take him. But he tried to brush it all aside. This was not the time to not be feeling well. When he was on level ground, fine, but now the answer was no. Besides, he had the oddest feeling that any chance of SG- 1 getting out of this place alive was up to him. The prospect of that alone made him terrified.  
  
He aimed his flashlight behind him trying to see if there was some way to climb up if necessary. It was just as straight and narrow. There were some places where he could probably set his footing in order to proceed back if he had too. But basically he had to walk straight back very carefully. Any slip or loss of balance and he would fall into- well he didn't want to think about that.  
  
He readjusted his pack, which was a painful process because he had to do it with his bad wrist. He bit his tongue to avoid yelling out. Although it appeared no one was around there was no telling if that would cause some rocks to give way. Once his pain eased he took a deep breath and made a sure step forward. He swung himself forward and began to climb up. He didn't realize until that moment just how steep it was. He creeped up little by little, gravity weighing down on him, seeming to smother him. He still held the flashlight in his bad hand, trying to somehow govern where he was going.  
  
He continued to move forward at a literal snail-pace. He paused for one moment to look behind him which he later realized was an unwise choice. From that position he was about to see how steep the path was and a lump of fear caught in his throat. His turned himself forward again but a little too quickly this time. He began to slide backwards, gravity pushing him even harder. He forced his feet to slow him and was able to grab on to a side crevice. Unfortunately his flashlight was not so lucky and glided past him, he listened as he heard it roll, then silence, then the loud sound of it hitting ground, and a definite splash a moment later.  
  
Jonas swallowed hard. This was some situation to be in. He was stuck, his flashlight was gone, he couldn't see anything, and if he proceeded to try to climb out of this place and fell- well again he didn't want to think about it. He closed his eyes and pondered what to do. His mind raced with everything that he knew everyone he knew, and had known. One person came to mind more vividly then any other: Amy. Why he wasn't sure, but he remembered her and her faith. How strongly she believed in the power of prayer, and in the moving of God. He chuckled to himself. He had prayed once before and that had worked, but this was a different situation. Unless God was going to pick him up out of this particular situation, how of course he had no idea.  
  
Jonas smiled. What could it hurt? "Well, God, as you can see I'm hanging around here. And I uh, well I'm not really sure if I can get out of this situation. So um, if you're listening, and want to sent any revelations my way. Maybe even a rope. Feel free. I um. Also don't want to send any pressure, but sometime soon would be nice." He paused and looked around. "Okay, so maybe you want to take your time about it." Jonas laid his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. He felt dizziness upon him once again. This was not the best time. He tried to breathe deeply to relax himself and to prepare himself to more forward again. He couldn't just stay here.  
  
He took a deep breath and crawled out onto the path again. This time he stood on all fours hoping to just pull himself up. He only made it a quarter of an inch. Something slid from beneath him and he felt himself sliding, faster and faster. He tried to reach out for something to slow him but this time nothing was available. He reached the steepest point and felt himself going even faster, like an amusement park ride. Then, there was nothing and he felt himself floating for a few seconds in air; then, he started falling.  
  
P.S. Hope you like, still begging for reviews! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Stargate belongs to the Scfi channel, MGM, and whoever else owns them. I get no money for this!  
  
Rating: G  
  
Sorry for the delay in updating. I'm moving to Arizona tomorrow (we're driving) so things have been beyond crazy and truthfully I have no idea when I can update again. So bear with me and remember reviews may make updates quicker than planned!!!!!!! And remember as I said before the best way to support and encourage your local author is to review them!  
  
P.S. Sorry if it's not the same quality as my other chapters. I've been writing this little by little over the past few weeks and really haven't had a chance to proof it to well. Hope you enjoy!!!!  
  
Mysteries Unraveled  
By Ans4Christ  
  
Jonas felt as though he were in a time warp. He kept falling and falling, the wind rushing past him in a drowning effect. Time seemed to slow, as he knew the inevitable that was coming. He kept envisioning it in his mind. He also realized that he had failed the team and that unless Teal'c or Sam were okay and could somehow get to Colonel O'Neill, he was helpless as well.  
  
Thousands of thoughts ran through his mind. He saw himself when he was young on Kelowna with his family, he saw himself going to the university and working there. He saw his first meeting with Sg-1 and that entire event. He saw himself getting on the team and trying to prove himself to everyone, he saw when he had the precognitive ability, and finally he saw Amy. He saw himself meeting her, and he remembered the concern in her that morning as he was heading out. She seemed to be so afraid as if she knew some horror was coming but was unsure as to what it was. He remembered the sparkle in her eye and the faint smile as he assured her he would be okay. And then suddenly he was back, still falling to this fate.  
  
It was only a matter of seconds, but it truly seemed like forever. He quickly turned in his mind and wondered what would happen. If he fell into the water he might have a chance. If he hit the ground, well the chance was much slimmer. He knew it would happen any second, and he was glad that he could not see anything. It would be so much worse to see the world escaping him, but with the darkness surrounding him this was not the case.  
  
He finally hit the ground. His back slammed unto the hard rock and caused an echo to resound throughout the cave-like area. He cried out as it happened and as his wrist swung and hit the side. The wind was knocked out of him upon impact and he fought to catch his breath. The fall finished with his head snapping back and hitting the ground hard sending him into immediate blackness. –  
  
Pain. That was all Jonas was aware of- a burning, fire-like pain- in every fiber of his being. In the haziness of his mind, he tried to force himself to think of something else. He tried to focus on his breathing but that hurt as well. He almost wished he would lose consciousness again. The only positive thing about the pain was that he knew he was alive. He had to be alive; he wouldn't be hurting this much otherwise.  
  
He felt the cold of the slab rock underneath him, causing him to shiver. His head was throbbing and he tried to force his eyes open. Just opening his eyes caused pain to go through him. He instead allowed his senses to slowly come awake. He could hear the water near him. Considering how the surface was all desert it was odd that there was an underground stream. But then again this whole place was odd. He thought he smelled something burning, which gave him one faint glimmer of hope. He then realized it could be either good or bad. If it was a sign of Teal'c or Sam it was good, if it was an enemy- well Jonas didn't think he would stand any chance against anything right then.  
  
He slowly forced his eyes open sending excruciating pain throughout his head. It seemed to travel to the rest of his body and he felt himself shiver. He continued to force his eyes open though, giving him a surprising sight. Even though the place he had been in before his fall was pitch darkness, he now saw some light. Not much, but there appeared to be a faint brightness that was magnified by the darkness of this place. He tried to focus his eyes and after a few moments was able to make out a distant firelight dancing on the wall before him. He didn't know what to make of it, but he knew he couldn't stay where he was. If it was a friend fine, but if it was a foe, he wasn't about to be easily taken or harmed.  
  
He gently rolled to his side, having to catch his breath in the process. He somehow managed to pull himself up. In his semi-sitting position he felt his head roll and his eyes begin to close from dizziness. He forced himself to focus by controlling his breathing. Finally he was able to fully open his eyes and see somewhat straight. From this position his surroundings were very, very different. He appeared to be on a ledge a few feet above a stream or riverbed. The wall in front of him seemed bright compared to the darkness around him. He watched the projected firelight dance on the wall. It had a soothing effect and he felt the tenseness within himself beginning to ease. That was until he saw a shadow being reflected with the flames. Immediately his head shot fully upright his fight or flight taking over. His head was still spinning and he fought off the nausea rising up.  
  
The figure appeared to be coming closer. Jonas reached down to feel for his weapon twisting his bad wrist in the process and before he could stop himself he cried out. Jonas turned back up to see the figure stop and then it appeared to come running towards him. The figure came into view. Jonas couldn't see what he looked like, but he knew it wasn't Sam or Teal'c. Before he could think about it Jonas jumped up and began to flee; as best as he could flee considering the fact that the room was spinning and he could barely stand. He wasn't really sure where to go, because the ledge was extremely narrow.  
  
The figure must have seen Jonas because as he ran Jonas could hear the sound of footsteps behind him, and the shouting of someone telling him to stop. Jonas slowed for a second and spun around to see the figure pursuing him. He didn't appear to have a weapon, but Jonas didn't want to take a chance, he wanted to be the one to have the advantage. He turned around to proceed running and felt dizziness overtaking him. His pace slowed and he felt his breath becoming shorter and weaker. He began to fall forward, and his last conscious feeling was his being submerged into the water. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Stargate belongs to the Scfi channel, MGM, and whoever else owns them. I get no money for this!  
  
Rating: G

Thanks too faithful reviewers. I literally wrote this story in hotels on the way to AZ. And I must put this in: America is a beautiful country. It was stressful and awesome but I would definitely do it all over again. It was an amazing road trip! It's a little hot here (105 ) so reviews would certainly help me feel coolerï. Seriously reviews!!!!! How much must I beg?! Either way I hope you all enjoy!!!!!

**Note: Hmm, it is a little like "A Journey to the Center of the Earth". I never thought about it that way before. BTW it's a good book when read in full ï. And yes, I do love cliffhangers!!! It's fun to be mean. ï JK!**

**Mysteries Unraveled**

By Ans4Christ

.

"Mr. Quinn, Mr. Quinn? Mr. Quinn, are you all right?" A voice hovered somewhere in the distance. Jonas wasn't sure where he was or what was happening, but as he returned to consciousness he felt something he hadn't felt since arriving in this predicament- warmth. In his hazy mind it was hard to explain, but he felt comfort. It felt like he was lying on something soft and he felt like he had a sheet on top of him. There seemed to be warmth in the air as well. Then he realized that the severe pain that he had felt consuming him before was gone. A dull ache resonated within him, but the extreme pain had vanished.

As he became more aware of himself, he began to remember everything that had happened to him in the past while. Then he remembered the figure that had been chasing him and he quickly took a sharp breath and jerked awake. His eyes shot open and he tried to sit up.

"Mr. Quinn, stay still! It's all right. I mean you no harm!"

As Jonas' eyes began to focus he was able to see a man before him. He had his hand on Jonas' shoulder trying to calm him, with a look of deep concern and worry in his eyes. The man was Caucasian, had reddish hair, an angular face, and piercing blue eyes. Although Jonas was initially leery of this man he could sense that he intended no harm, at least for the moment. Jonas allowed his breathing to slow and to return to normal and he slowly lowered himself back unto the ground.

"Are you all right, Mr. Quinn?" The man asked again.

"Yeah, I think so." Jonas said quietly, "How do you know my name?" He asked.

"I saw the name on your clothing."

"Oh," Jonas paused, his mind becoming clearer." Who are you?"

The man paused for a moment. "Who I am, is unimportant. What matters is that you are all right."

"Thanks for your concern, but no offense, why would you care?"

"That is simple, because your task here has not yet been completed."

"My task?" Jonas had a confused expression. "What would that be?"

"Your task is the reason why you were brought to this planet to begin with." Jonas gave him an odd look after he said this. The man cleared his throat and changed the topic." I did not mean to frighten you when I saw you by the river. I was surprised to see you there, and then I noticed that you were injured. I wished to help. You fell into the water, so I brought you here. How do your injuries feel?"

"I'm still sore but it feels better than it was."

"That is good to hear. Are you hungry at all Mr. Quinn?"

"A little yeah." Jonas paused dozens of thoughts coming into his mind," How did you get to this place? I've been searching everywhere for some sign of life and I have found absolutely nothing. Is there a way out? My team leader is injured and I have two missing teammates. Have you seen them at all?" He asked all at once.

The man smiled and just looked at Jonas, handing him a cup of broth." All of the questions that you have will be answered in due time. First you must renew. Then all else shall be revealed."

Jonas took the broth but eyed the man. There was something very odd about this man, and yet Jonas did not feel truly suspicious of him. He knew that this man was hiding something, something which made Jonas seriously intrigued. Yet, Jonas somehow knew that this man was trustworthy and that he was going to reveal something that would explain everything that Jonas wanted and needed to know.

A little while later Jonas found himself sitting alone. This stranger, whom had still refused to give his name, had left for a moment. Which gave Jonas an unsettling feeling; something really weird was going on. Of course this entire planet was weird so that didn't really mean anything. After sitting a while Jonas decided to look around a bit, so he stood up slowly and walked around.

He was in an open cavern; the ceiling was higher than he could see. There was a rock wall completely around him. At this moment he realized that the only exit was a small opening that led along the river. The idea of only one escape route did not give him comfort. He saw his jacket hanging on the wall and went for it. When he looked at it something else hit him. His nametag wasn't there. He remembered that back on base it had been seriously fraying off. It must have come off at some point since then. But chances are it had not been on when this man had found him. So how did he know his name?

Jonas clinched as he heard the stranger's footsteps coming back into the cavern. He turned to face the man and gave a slight nod. The man smiled and spoke," You appear well now. Perhaps you are ready to seek the purpose for your journey."

The man eyed Jonas, giving him a chill." You know, I have an injured teammate and two other teammates missing as well. I need to find them." Jonas stated firmly.

The man placed something on the ground and walked toward Jonas, stopping around five feet from him. "Do not worry, Jonas. Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter will be fine. Teal'c has found them. Now he is searching for you. But he cannot find you, not yet; that I will not allow."

Jonas took a step back," What do you want from me?"

The man's face was blank. "Your attention; I told you before you have been brought here for a purpose, Jonas. You must see what that purpose was and is. Once you do, I will show you a way too meet up with your friends and a way to get back to Earth."

Jonas started breathing heavy, what was this?" How do you know about Earth?"

"I know much about you Jonas Quinn whom defected from Kelowna to Earth and started working on SG-1 for Stargate Command. You are a quick study, had a precognitive ability that almost killed you, and recently you've uncovered a device from the Ancients that has left you with more questions than answers; though the answers that you seek have already been provided. And the reason why you are here? Is so that the remaining questions you have may have answers for you as well. The question is: are you ready for them?"

Jonas stared at this man speechless. He had no idea what to say, or even what to think. Who was this man? How did he know so much about him? And what was he going to show him? As much as it scared him, it intrigued him. From somewhere within himself, beyond the exhaustion and the headache, the throbbing side, and everything else, Jonas found the strength to step forward and ask," What do you have to show me?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Stargate belongs to the Scfi channel, MGM, and whoever else owns them. I get no money for this!  
  
Rating: G  
**

**Note: Okay I know that this is seriously late! Sorry about that, things have been a little crazy.( Alright all the spare moments I've had I've been watching clips of the Spiderman movies! I gotta see that again. It's hard to think of Jonas when you got that on the brain. Hey how about Jonas webslinging? JK!) Either way it might be a bit longer in updating next time because I want the next chapter to be really, really good. Oh I know I'm a little mean in this chapter especially with how I left it previously, but I couldn't help myself! ï Let me know what you think!**

**Mysteries Unraveled**

By Ans4Christ

"So who is this guy?" Amy asked sitting on the edge of her seat.

Jonas gave her a look to kill." Well maybe if you hadn't of interrupted me again I could have gotten to that!"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Well my apologies for my impatience but you are one of the longest storytellers I have ever met."

"There's a lot of ground to cover."

"I know that, it's just Janet's bound to come in here any minute and tell me to get the heck out of here considering the fact that visiting hours ended around twenty minutes ago. So do you think you could speed it up a little?"

"Amy, this isn't the kind of story that you rush. I want you to know all of the details. That way you can figure out if I'm really crazy or not."

"Jonas, we settled this two hours ago! You're not crazy!" She said with annoyance.

"You don't know that." Jonas persisted.

Amy hung her head. "I'm very close to giving up Jonas; you're determined to believe your crazy no matter what I'll say so why bother telling me anything. You already have you're mind made up."

"Look, I'm sorry. But after hearing what I've told you so far can't you understand why I feel the way that I do? I mean I figured you of all people would." He paused." You understand me better than anyone, Amy. That's why I don't want you to think that I'm crazy, even though I'm persisting that you must think that I'm crazy."

"If the two of you are still discussing whether or not you're crazy after all this time I might seriously consider checking to see if you are." A female voice said from the doorway.

"Hi, Dr. Frasier." Jonas said shyly.

"You know visiting hours were over twenty minutes ago."

"That's what I was just telling him!" Amy said," I want him to speed it up and get to the end of what happened."

"Well it's going to have to wait until tomorrow." Dr. Frasier said firmly.

"Janet, couldn't we please just have a few more minutes. After two hours I'm about to find out why Jonas thinks he's crazy." Amy pleaded.

"He hasn't told you that yet?"

"No, he's been telling me the whole story."

"No wonder you're still here." Dr. Frasier joked.

"You know the two of you really know how to make a guy feel left out." Jonas piped in.

Dr. Frasier smirked," Okay, Amy, you have to go; Jonas, you need to rest."

"You had to take your time in explaining this didn't you." Amy stated getting up and stretching.

"Well maybe if you hadn't of interrupted me so many times I could have finished by now." Jonas said getting mad.

"So what's your point?" Amy asked plainly.

"You know if the two of you keep acting like this, people are going to think that you're married." Dr. Frasier stated. Both of them stopped and smirked realizing how they had sounded. Dr. Frasier stared at the two of them and shook her head." All right, because it's you, Amy, I'll let you stay another ten minutes. Jonas, finish the story, you need to rest. I'll be back in ten minutes." She turned on her heel. At the door she stopped and looked back at them," And no more fighting, rumors might start again." And she left.

Both Amy and Jonas glanced at each other and smirked." That would be fun wouldn't it? Okay, Jonas, continue with the story and I promise I will not interrupt again. In fact my lips are sealed." She pretended to zipper up her lips and sat very intently.

Jonas laughed. "Amy, I swear sometimes. You can be-" He paused and stared at her in the eye for a moment, seemingly lost in thought. After a moment he came out of his revere," Where was I?"

Amy shrugged and pointed to her lips. Jonas smirked," All right, okay so I was going to find out why I was supposedly brought to the planet."-


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Stargate belongs to the Scfi channel, MGM, and whoever else owns them. I get no money for this!  
  
Rating: G  
**

**Notes: Okay I think I finally answered all the questions about the device and the oddness of the planet. (Excluding why Jonas thinks he's crazy.) If there seems to be any major questions unanswered let me know and I'll try to get it in before the end of the story. Let me know what you think, I got a bit more spiritual/supernatural than I planned on, but I think it came out okay. R&R PLEASE!!!!!!**

**Mysteries Unraveled**

By Ans4Christ

Jonas had to force himself to breathe. He felt edginess, and nervousness consuming him. This entire mission had been a whirlwind, he didn't know when it was going to stop, or if it even would. This man was frightening, he seemed okay in one respect, yet in another he seemed capable of anything. With Jonas' words the man had simply nodded and returned to the object that he had placed on the ground: a square metallic box. Jonas couldn't tell but it appeared to have writings of some kind on it. The man proceeded to the closed end of the cave. He placed the box into a pegged hole in the distant part of the wall and the room became alive with light. Jonas shielded his eyes from the brightness. When he was able to open them again to his surprise the closed part of the cave was no longer closed, a pathway had opened there.

But it was not an ordinary pathway; bright white light was streaming forth from it, bathing the entire cave until all things that were hidden in darkness were brought to light.

Jonas stared at it in complete wonder. "What in the world?" He asked himself.

The stranger glanced at him and smiled," Come, let us go now." And he disappeared into the path.

Jonas stood there alone for a moment. How much weirder could this get? Then when he thought about it, he really didn't want to know. He looked behind him for a moment and saw the open cavern with the running stream. It was transformed by the bright light. The walls and caverns had a light sandy color to them, and the water was a soft blue, with the light it made everything appear fresh and new, almost picturesque. He then turned forward and walked into the lit pathway.

He could never fully describe the feeling of walking down that pathway. It felt a bit like traveling through the Stargate, and yet there seemed to be comfort and feeling in it, as if the light itself were alive. The ground beneath him did not seem to be real, and he could not see let alone feel any walls around him. The air had freshness to it and just breathing it in seemed to strengthen him in some way. Whatever this place was he almost wished he could stay there.

He stepped out of the pathway into another open room. The light was just as strong and the presence of it seemed to penetrate him. Amidst the light Jonas was able to see a stand in the middle of the room. Upon this stand was what appeared to be the light's source. As Jonas stepped closer and eyed it he realized that he had seen it before. It looked identical to the device from the Ancients; even the stand appeared to be the same.

"Does this look familiar to you?" The stranger asked, he was hidden somewhere within the light.

"Who are you?" Jonas asked yet again.

The man emerged from behind the stand and walked towards Jonas," I am the Guardian."

Jonas gave a confused look. "The Guardian? Guardian of what?"

"Of that which holds all secrets, all knowledge, and all answers."

Jonas' eyes grew wide." The Ancient's device; is that what this is all about?"

"It has been a burning question within you for some time hasn't it, Jonas? Though the answer was given to you, you still had so many unanswered questions."

"That's because nothing was answered, we never found out why the Ancients used the Bible as a reference or why it was so vital to them. Why did they want people to know about it? Why was it so secretive?"

"Jonas, do you know how long that device was in that cave?" Jonas shrugged. "Almost two thousand years; many saw it, including the Goa'uld, even the Asgard and yet they could make nothing of it, nor did they wish to. That device was to be revealed to a selected few. And once it was, it was to be dormant yet again, only to be opened for those whom had the heart to receive it."

"I still don't understand what this has to do with me. Why I'm even here, why the device is here." Jonas gestured to the stand.

"This device from the Ancient's was placed on various planets around the galaxy, in hopes that one day others would discover it as you did." The Guardian paused for a moment and looked at Jonas searching for the right words to give him. He stepped forward till he was inches from his face," You see Jonas, this device was meant for only a few to see and to understand. You were one of those few. If Sg-1 had gone there without you, even if Dr. Jackson had been there, it might not have worked. It wasn't a matter of translating the words and finding the right code to understand it, it was a matter of having an open and willing heart to see it; and than having the willingness to be transformed by it. The reason why the others were able to accept the information that the device gave and you were not is because that information is tugging at you, probing you. Not for you to find another solution, but for you to accept the answer that was given. You know that it's the truth inside; you just have to accept that truth and what it means for you.

"And as for why you're here? Well, you could say fate brought you here, and then it decided to show you what was really possible. This land that appears barren and desolate is anything but. It is filled with abundant life. But only eyes that embrace the truth may see it. The temple that you saw, that seems utterly destroyed, that is what remains of the old life of the people whom dwell on this planet. They too found this device long ago, and it transformed them. They live in a different part of this planet that is alive. This place is a symbol to them and to others of what their old way was, and why they must never return to it. For when true light comes to something true life can be found in it."

"Like when I saw the cave with this light on it?" Jonas asked. The Guardian nodded. "What is this light? It feels almost alive." Jonas knew it was a petty question to ask, considering all the information that he had just been given, but his mind was running in a million different directions, he couldn't process anything. He felt dizzy from it all.

"The light is alive in a way. The truth and the light often coincide, so perhaps that's why you feel it. Why do you run from what you feel? You're entire life, everything that has happened in the past year, has been working toward this moment, toward your being here. Why do you refuse to accept what the truth is?"

"I'm not refusing to accept anything. I just don't understand. This all makes no sense to me. Everything that the device mentioned, everything that you're saying, it goes against all I know. All I understand. Why me? Why is this affecting me? Why not other people?"

"It does affect others Jonas, but you are the main target you could say right now. This is your time, this is your test. You have to choose what you believe. Only you can make that choice. I know you don't understand all this. The device confused the people of this planet as well. But they realized its true purpose in time."

"But why did the Ancients care? I mean why were they even interested in a religion from Earth?"

The Guardian smiled. "That it is a question I will leave for you to have answered from another source. And now we are done."

Jonas had a look of shock on his face. "Done? What do you mean done? There are still so many questions I have! None of this makes sense!"

"What questions do you have left, Jonas? You know why the planet is the way it is, you know why there is no trace of life here, because there is no life, not in this part. You were brought here so that you could realize the questions that you had, already had answers. Everything else that you feel is just you fighting the truth. You can find it; ones will be brought your way to help guide you. And now you must return to your friends."

Before Jonas could utter a word in protest the man disappeared, and the light slowly vanished. Jonas felt like he was moving, or being moved, almost like teleporting. Then suddenly he was standing in a darkened place again. It took several minutes for his eyes to adjust to the dark. Of course it was so dark he could barely see anything. From what he could tell he appeared to be in a dark pathway just like before. He reached out his hands to feel around him. A wall was in front of him. He leaned against it to support himself. But as he looked at it he saw something on it, like a marking of some kind. He stared at it for a long while trying to see if he could make out what it was. When he was finally able to realize what it was he was dumbfounded. Right before his eyes was the X that he had marked on the wall hours earlier, so that he wouldn't get lost. Why he had been placed back there he didn't know; but the more important question was without a flashlight, how was he supposed to get to the others?

--------------Well? What do you think? Like it, or hate it?----------------


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Stargate belongs to the Scfi channel, MGM, and whoever else owns them. I get no money for this!  
  
Rating: G**

**Notes: Okay to the questions I got: yes Amy will be the other source to answer the questions (actually she already answered them in chapter five. It's very difficult to write a flashback story, especially when others are reading it as its being written.) And as for the Ancients being Ascended, 1. I'm writing this before any of that information came out, 2. I'm basing it on Daniel's comments in "The Fifth Race" that the Ancients were the Road builders in Ancient Rome, which was a little over two thousand years ago. This means that they had to be around in some form. 3. They could have been Ascended or maybe some of them took on human form again (like Orlin in Ascension, or when Daniel came back.) I never said that all the Ancients supported this, maybe it was just a selected few. But either way I wanted it that way, so it is that way! ï jk. Let me know if there are any more questions! Also I'm considering writing some more Jonas/Amy stories; let me know if you want them! (I promise I won't take six months to write it this time!) Let me know what you all think!  
**

**Mysteries Unraveled**

By Ans4Christ

Jonas turned his back to the wall and slowly slid down it. He sat down full on the floor. What was this? Now what was he supposed to do? This entire mission was seriously out of hand. He was helpless. He had no way of seeing anything. He was in utter darkness. He looked up towards the ceiling of the cave. "Is this supposed to be some realism on how your light should shine before men?" He leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. His head was hurting him again. Now that he thought about it he realized that when he had been with the Guardian he had stopped hurting, and now that he was alone, he hurt again. Weird.

He remembered that light and how beautiful it was. What a transition from this darkness. He began to ponder that for a moment. If this darkness represented what these people once were and the light represented what these people had become, and all of it had to do with the truth that the device gave. Well it meant that from the Ancient's standpoint this information literally had the power to transform: people, cultures, and apparently planets. If this were true, than that would mean the greatest solution to the greatest problem could be solved simply by something found in a book. At least that was his supposition of what the Ancient's thought.

Still lost in his thoughts he began to notice what looked like something lightly flashing on the wall. As his attention was drawn to it he realized that it was continuous like firelight, or someone moving a flashlight. Realizing it must be the others, he called out to them.

He saw the light stop facing his direction. "Jonas Quinn?" He heard Teal'c respond.

"I'm down here Teal'c; keep your flashlight where it is. I can follow it." The light was faint but strong enough for him to find his way. Jonas got up, fighting the dizziness that was coming at him again. He took a deep breath and started to walk toward Teal'c. As Jonas walked he stopped for a moment remembering something Amy once said, "One small light piercing the darkness." He whispered to himself. He proceeded in his walking and was greeted by a relived Teal'c. He looked tired, and worn, yet glad to see his friend safe.

"I am glad that you are well Jonas Quinn, I have been searching for you for a while. Colonel O'Neill stated that you left him several hours ago. We were becoming concerned."

"Yeah I guess you could say I hit a detour." Teal'c raised an eyebrow." I was looking for you and Sam and for a way out of this place. Is Sam okay?"

Teal'c cocked his head," She is seriously injured but I am sure that once back at Stargate Command she will be fine. O'Neill is well also, I was able to remove the rock that covered his arm. I have been searching for you however for almost three hours. Are you well?"

"Yeah, just my head and wrist a bit, nothing serious though. Now we have a bigger problem though."

"What is that?" Teal'c inquired.

"We have to find a way out of here Teal'c. I followed these paths all the way to the end. There is no way out."

"I disagree, Jonas Quinn, in my searching for you I found a way out of this place. I even saw that we are close to the Stargate. Once we meet with the others we can return to Earth immediately."

"Glad to know you had better luck than me with searching. By the way," Jonas stopped," Where were you and Sam?"

Teal'c stopped for a moment and then proceeded walking. "We were down pathways to the side of where O'Neill was located. I found Major Carter easily, and O'Neill I found from his light in the open pathway." As Teal'c said this they approached the open pathway. Sam was either sleeping or unconscious, a pack under her head and a blanket over her. Colonel O'Neill was sitting up his arm cradled in his lap. He looked up in surprise when they approached and a look of relief came across his face when he saw Jonas.

"I thought you said you were just going to be gone a few hours?" Colonel O'Neill quipped.

Jonas smirked," Sorry about that sir, I was delayed."

"Excuses, Excuses." Colonel O'Neill said getting up. "You okay? We were starting to get concerned."

"I'm fine sir. How's Sam?" Jonas asked.

Colonel O'Neill looked at her," She's pretty banged up, she woke up for a little while but seemed to be really out of it. We got to get her back to the SGC."

"Then let us go." Teal'c stated proceeding forward. Colonel O'Neill bent over Sam and woke her up gently. He helped her get up, and Jonas went over to help her as well but she was determined to walk as best she could on her own despite both Colonel O'Neill and Jonas' protests.

"Fine Carter, but I'm helping you walk in this place and that's an order. Jonas, grab the backpack and go ahead with Teal'c. See if there's anything in the way we might trip over." Colonel O'Neill ordered. Jonas went to protest but a stern look from the Colonel stopped him in his tracks. He nodded and walked ahead to Teal'c.

As Jonas was following Teal'c for a few moments he realized that something wasn't right. Teal'c was heading in the same direction that Jonas had gone in before. There was no way out this way; it was all a dead end. He cast a glance behind him; both the Colonel and Sam seemed to be okay. Sam was walking on her own pretty much though she swayed a little. Jonas was worried about her, she seemed really pale, more so than the others. When he saw that they seemed to be okay he picked up his speed a bit and caught up with Teal'c.

"Teal'c, something's not right." Jonas said catching up alongside Teal'c.

Teal'c looked at him in surprise for a moment. "What do you mean, Jonas Quinn?"

"I was down this way before, all the side paths are dead ends and if you stay straight it leads to a drop off."

Teal'c eyed him in confusion for a moment. "Jonas Quinn, I was down this way previously as well and I can assure you it does not drop off. In fact it leads past a stream straight out into the open."

Jonas gave a confused look. "Going completely straight, no turns or side paths?"

"Indeed."

Jonas shook his head and stopped walking," Teal'c that's impossible. I went straight down this path and fell off of the ledge. It was dark and enclosed, even by the stream. I'm telling you Teal'c, there's no way out this way."

Teal'c eyed him for a moment. "I do not doubt what you say Jonas Quinn, but I know what I saw as well."

Jonas shook his head again, "It makes no sense."

"Indeed."

"Is there a reason why we're stopping here or are you two just taking a coffee break?" Colonel O'Neill hollered as he and Sam approached. Jonas looked at them for a moment unsure of what to say. "Well, what's the problem?" the Colonel asked.

Jonas looked to Teal'c for a moment, and Teal'c spoke for him," I believe there is an exit this way but Jonas Quinn persists that he was down this way also and that there is no exit."

"So is there one or isn't there?" Colonel O'Neill asked.

Teal'c looked to Jonas and said," We are unsure."

"Why don't you just go ahead a little bit and see whose right." Sam said suddenly. Her voice was weak and she leaned against the wall. She was pale and seemed to be struggling to stay awake.

Colonel O'Neill looked at her for a moment concern etched in his face." You know what, Carter's right, go check it out. I want to get out of here ASAP, but I want to make sure we're heading in the right direction, not going around in circles. No offense T, I just want to be sure."

Teal'c lowered his head in understanding and then he and Jonas headed down the pathway to try to unravel this new mystery.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Stargate belongs to the Scfi channel, MGM, and whoever else owns them. I get no money for this!  
  
Rating: G**

**Notes: Okay, one more chapter after this! So this is the last call if there are any more questions for me to answer. Hope you all like it! Let me know if you have any suggestions for future stories. I got a couple ideas but I'm open to suggestions! Now on with the story! **

**Mysteries Unraveled**

**By Ans4Christ**

As Jonas and Teal'c headed down the corridor it held the same appearance as it had for Jonas only hours early. The same barrenness and the same darkness remained; after awhile it began to slowly slop as it had before. But within a few minutes of its sloping, Jonas noticed that something was very different. It was not becoming as steep; it was more of a gradual sloping. After a few more minutes Jonas began to see that it was getting a bit brighter as well. The brightness continued until flashlights were no longer needed, for everything could be seen with the naked eye. The steepness began to level out and become flat. After a few more moments they came to the same drop off only this time Jonas was able to walk to the precipice.

He looked on in wonder. What was this? This was the same place that he had tumbled down and fallen off of. Now it was flat and he could see what was around him. Light was pouring in from an opening in the side; there were even cracks in the ceiling. The place was alive with light. Below the stream was flowing and the coloring of the rocks were similar to how he had seen it earlier by the Guardian's light; although now he was beginning to wonder if that had happened at all. A path curved from the side of them and gradually went down to the ground and led straight outside.

Jonas felt like he was in some form of shock. How was this possible? What about what he had seen, what he had experienced? Had it happened at all? He glanced at Teal'c whom had been silent through all this musing; he must think I'm nuts he thought. "Teal'c," Jonas finally spoke," I don't understand. I'm telling you I was down this path earlier, it was dark, and I fell. How can it be different?"

"Is it not possible that it was a different direction Jonas Quinn? These pathways are very similar." Teal'c plainly stated.

"I don't think so, it was straight." He paused gazing down at the path below. The stream weaved straight and followed near to an open cave. The cave that Jonas presumed was where the Guardian had been. Jonas stared at the water, near the water's edge he thought he saw something; some sort of black object- like a flashlight. "Hang on a second." And he raced down the side pathway as fast as he could, despite Teal'c's protests. Jonas walked around to the opposite side of the stream. He approached the water's edge and picked up the black object. It was his flashlight. He looked upstream a moment, to see how far the stream extended. It was fed from a small spring coming out of the wall of the inner cavern. He looked up and saw that this was the only precipice in this area. This had to be his flashlight. He had to have come this way. Why was it so different now though?

Teal'c came beside him and saw him holding the flashlight. He gave him a look of inquiry." My flashlight fell out of my hand shortly before I fell. It landed in the water. Teal'c, I had to have come this way. I was in the cave over there." He stopped as he gazed at it." The cave." Jonas went towards the cave, Teal'c following silently behind him.

Jonas entered the cave. No one was there. There was no firelight, not even evidence of a fire having been there. The room was dark only lit from the light from the outer part of the cave. Jonas went to the end of the cave were the secret passage had been. The section of rock where the small object had been placed was no longer there. There was no evidence of anything or anyone having been within that cave for a long time.

Jonas walked silently out of the cave. He had been there hadn't he? There was no evidence, nothing, nothing except his flashlight. Had he dreamed it all? Had it all been made up; had it been nothing but some bizarre figment of his imagination? He felt like he must be crazy. What was all this?

"I was here Teal'c, I swear I was here." Jonas said looking to Teal'c almost doubting his own voice.

"I do believe that you were here Jonas Quinn. I am sure that there is some explanation for what you believed happened here. But now that we know there is a definite path outside should we not go back to the others and leave?"

Jonas shook his head coming out of a revere." Yeah, of course I don't know what I was thinking. Let's go back." As they walked up the path Jonas shook his head again. As confused as he was about all this, the idea of going home seriously appealed to him. He wanted to get as far away from this place as he could. His head was throbbing him horribly now, his running to check for his flashlight and the cave had triggered off his ribs, and every other part of him that was hurting. Yet his mind kept going back to the improbability of all this. Had he thought everything up? He did have a head injury. Or was it some serious after affect of the Naquadria poisoning; although that had been almost a year and a half ago. Or perhaps some remnant of his genetic splicing thanks to Nirrti? None of it made sense.

Jonas was so involved in his musings that he barely remembered making it back to the others and then heading down the same path. Colonel O'Neill looking exhausted and stressed, Sam looking almost white and as if she were about to pass out; Jonas finally took a notice of Teal'c whom seemed to be going a bit slower now, and appeared to be masking some serious pain somewhere. Than back to himself, along with his sides and headache, the dizziness was coming back along with some nausea. He felt like he couldn't breathe. When they walked down the path that led outside and he finally stepped out into the sunlight for the first time in what seemed like days he found himself embracing it more than he ever would have before.

They headed for the Stargate. Surprisingly everyone's pace seemed to pick up; perhaps it was the inward knowing that they were almost home. When they got there, Colonel O'Neill told Jonas to dial it up. As Jonas did so he thought of how banged up they all were, and the reaction they would probably receive once back at the SGC. As he went to leave through the Stargate, he chanced a glance back to the planet. It was still just as it had been the day before. Far off in the distance he noticed a rainbow fill the sky, vibrant colors seemed faint words for it. It was odd because there did not appear to be a way the rainbow could have been made for lack of water vapor. Jonas couldn't help but smile, this planet was the definition of odd, and it was certainly a planet that he would not soon forget.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Stargate belongs to the Scfi channel, MGM, and whoever else owns them. I get no money for this!  
  
Rating: G**

**Notes: Well here's the final chapter. Thanks for reading everybody! I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope I was able to give everyone a touch of what they wanted to see. As always review and let me know what you think! It may help with future stories!**

**Mysteries Unraveled**

**By Ans4Christ**

"So, that's it." Jonas finally stated, finishing the story.

Amy was silent for a moment," I don't get it. Why do you think you're crazy?"

Jonas gave her a look," Please, please tell me you're kidding."

Amy smirked and broke into a huge smile," Sorry. Couldn't help myself." She grew quiet," What can I say? It's a remarkable story. It's enough to make your head spin."

"Tell me about. If I didn't have a concussion it might be spinning even faster. Amy, what do you make of all this? I mean, you're a spiritual person, but you're also a logical person. Does any of this make sense?"

Amy thought for a moment. "Well, for one thing Jonas, I don't think that you're crazy. I do believe you saw and experienced what you did."

"Yes, but was it even real? I mean sometimes when you have a severe head injury you can hallucinate can't you? I mean is that what this was?"

Amy shook her head," I don't think so. I mean you found your flashlight down there; which means you were there. As far as the different formations of the rocks, that I can't answer; it must have all been connected with the Guardian."

"Of which I found no evidence of his even being there."

"Entertain a stranger you may be entertaining an angel."

"What?"

Amy shrugged. "A mysterious stranger with powers that disappears and leaves no evidence plus supports the Bible; what else would it be?"

"A bizarre alien?" Jonas stated.

"Well could you touch him?" Amy asked. Jonas gave an odd look," Maybe he was one of the Ascended. I mean they do this sort of thing don't they?"

Jonas mused on that for a second. "Yeah, that's a possibility, but he interfered. They aren't supposed to interfere. Besides, why would an alien support the Bible."

"The Ancients seem too." Amy pointed out.

"And again I will ask, why?"

"Maybe it's like that theory I suggested earlier. Maybe one of them checked the data on the Bible and found things to be scientifically and historically accurate. I mean the Ancients seem to like doing that sort of thing. Studying and researching other races and cultures. Maybe this is one of those instances."

"Yeah, but why would they support it; why not just say it has certain things that can supply and or help a society."

"The Ancients used to experiment a lot. Maybe they saw what the Bible had the capability to do. Maybe they brought it to other worlds or something and people were transformed, like the Guardian said. Like what happened to that planet supposedly. I don't know Jonas, sometimes questions have to remain unanswered; and sometimes you just have to look at the evidence and see if the answer is already there. The Guardian said all the answers that you needed had already been provided for you. Maybe they have, maybe you're just afraid of what those answers could mean for you."

Jonas was quiet," So you don't think I'm crazy?"

Amy smiled," I don't think you're crazy. I think what you saw and experienced was real. Maybe it was all a dream, but that still doesn't mean it wasn't real. Who knows, maybe it was an angel."

"Yeah right. Whatever it was it's going to keep my head spinning for days."

"You know Jonas; maybe the real answers to the questions have to come from you. Maybe you have to decide what you believe. Who knows, maybe that's some underlining power of the device? You figure it out and it makes you ponder the evidence until you personally come to a conclusion. I don't know. But I do know you're not crazy, and I do know that I believe you, no matter what anyone else says. Sometimes things happen in life that is meant to change us, or at least lead us in the way that we should go. Sometimes miracles happen, it's as simple as that."

"I may believe in some things Amy, but I don't think miracles are one of them." Jonas said resolutely.

"Miracles come in all shapes and sizes, Jonas. Sometimes people just meeting each other can be a miracle."

"Like you and me meeting each other?"

Amy laughed," Maybe, I mean after all you are from another planet. So I guess for the two of us to meet up could be called that, or maybe just fate." Amy paused for a moment. She shook her head lightly and cleared her throat," I better get going before Janet comes back. She's been gone a lot longer than ten minutes. Besides you look terrible."

"Gee thanks."

"I meant you need some rest. And I got to get to work early tomorrow." Amy got up and looked at Jonas. She took a step over to him almost hesitantly. "I'm glad you're okay Jonas. You could have been seriously injured. I'm- uh- I'm just glad you're okay." She was quiet again, Jonas just eyed her. "Get some rest." She said quietly. Without saying anything else she bent down and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead. "Good night, Jonas." She said quickly and left.

"Hey Amy," Jonas called after her.

"Yeah," she turned at the door.

" Sure you don't think I'm crazy?" Jonas said with a smile.

Amy shook her head and smiled," Good night, Jonas." And she left.

Jonas laid his head on the pillow for a moment, pondering everything that taken place in the past 24 hours, and what they meant for him. He closed his eyes still pondering it all, and before falling asleep he whispered," Good night, Amy."

THE END

Well I hope I covered everything. I may write another Jonas/Amy story, but only if people want it. And I swear it won't take me six months to write it this time! I'll juggle that in between the book I'm working on. (I plan on being a professional author. So I'll need patience from everyone!) Either way, let me know, and thanks for reading!


End file.
